Hungery Like the Wolf
by MoonbeamDancer
Summary: My first BWOC fic. A new girl comes to Pleasentville, and Merton falls in love with her. But she's got a sercret.
1. They Meet

Hungry Like the Wolf  
By MoonbeamDancer  
  
Author's Notes- This story is mine. I don't own Big Wolf on Campus. I do own Lita. The name is from Sailor Moon, but I own this version of her. This is my first Big Wolf fic, so please cut me a little slack. Send comments to Jellicle_Vamp@hotmail.com  
  
Merton J. Dingle walked down the school hall. So far things had gone ok, T-N-T hadn't beaten him up today, or all week as a matter of fact. He was going over his chemistry notes on the way back to his locker when her heard,   
"Excuse me?"  
He looked up and saw a beautiful girl. Merton quickly looked around and seeing no one else, asked "Where you talking to me?"  
The girl nodded. She was about 5' 6", had waist length curly black hair, olive skin and dark green eyes. She was wearing blue jeans, a red spaghetti strap t-shirt and black leather high heeled boots. Folded on her arm was a black leather jacket.  
"Could you tell me where Room 409 is?" she asked.  
Merton wordlessly nodded. "Um... Sure. I'm on my way there now." The girl smiled. Merton smiled back.  
"Oh forgive me. My name's Lita, Lita Chylde."  
"I'm Merton Dingle."  
They walked towards the class.  
"How long have you been here?"  
"My family and I just moved her last week."  
Merton nodded. "How do you like it so far and where did you move from?"  
"So far I've enjoyed it, including right now, and we moved from Salem, Massachusetts."  
They walked into the class and Lita gave her schedule to the teacher. The teacher looked at it and nodded. "Welcome to English 1403 Lita. Grab a seat."  
"You'll like Mrs. Wing, she's cool and there's a seat next to me." Merton said.  
They went over and sat down.  
"So you moved from Witch Central to here? Why?" Merton asked, as they pulled out their books and notebooks for class.  
"We had some...problems back there. So we decided to move." Lita replied, rubbing the bit of rose quartz that hung on a chain around her neck.  
Merton was about to ask another question, but the teacher called the class to order.  
After class Merton ran into Tommy.  
"Tommy!"  
"Hey Merton, what's up?" Tommy asked, opening his locker.  
"I just met the most amazing girl." Merton gushed.  
"Yeah? What does she look like?"  
"Thick black hair, dark green eyes, long supple legs..." Merton trailed off lost in thoughts of Lita. Tommy grinned. Whoever this girl was, she had Merton hooked.  
"What's her name?" he asked.  
"Lita Chylde. I would introduce you two, but she had to leave."  
The two walked outside, got into the hearse, and headed home.  



	2. A Date with a Snake Girl

~Tommy Voice Over.~  
"Another night, another wolf out."  
Tommy hops a fence.  
"Here's hoping that I don't run into T-N-T."  
He continues to run around and sees-  
"Whoa! What the heck is that?"  
A snake creature.  
From the waist up the snake was human, but covered with scales that were different shades of green, yellow and a little bit of black. Its eyes were slitted and glowed green. It had black hair and from the waist down it had a tail. The snake flicked out its tongue, tasting the air, and the light glistened off its fangs. The snake reared back on its tail, and seeing no one, changed back to its human form with a slight pop of bone and muscle. The human then walked away.  
Tommy's eyes widened.  
"This thing is human? I gotta tell Merton."  
Tommy took off for the lair.  
"Just when you think you know everything in Pleasantville, something new shows up."  
~End Tommy Voice Over.~  
Tommy knocked on Merton's door.  
"Hey Merton, it's me. Open up."  
Merton opened the door and Tommy walked in.  
"You will not believe what I just saw."  
"What?"  
Tommy crashed on the couch.  
"I just saw a snake creature. Well, actually a snake girl."  
Merton's mouth dropped open. "A what? You saw a what?"  
"A snake girl. I was out running around and I was by the cemetery, and I saw this thing. I saw her change into her human form."  
Merton started scanning his bookshelves, mumbling under his breath.  
"Ah, here we go." he said picking a book. "She look like this?" he asked Tommy.  
Tommy nodded.  
"Were snakes...." Merton started talking about were snakes. "Are created by being bitten, wearing a talisman, or they are born that way."  
The two traded ideas back and forth until Tommy left around 11:00pm.  
The next morning Merton was looking for Lita.  
"Hey Lita." he called out, coming up to her.  
Lita smiled. "Hi Merton. How are you?"  
"I'm fine."  
The two did small talk for a few minutes when Merton asked, "Would you like to go out with me this Saturday?"  
Lita nodded yes and they made plans for the park.  
Tommy came up.  
"Hi Merton."  
"Oh hey Tommy. This is Lita."  
Lita said hi.  
Tommy's eyes widened slightly and he said hi.  
(T.O.V.) ~"It's her."~ (End T.O.V.)  
After school, Tommy cornered Merton.  
"You know that snake girl I told you about? She's Lita."  
Merton shook his head. "No way."  
"Yes way. I saw her change. That's her."  
"There's no way Lita's the snake girl."  
"Oh? Just like there's no way I'm the werewolf?" Tommy growled.  
"Okay, maybe she is. But I doubt it."  
That Saturday afternoon Merton saw Lita waiting for him at the swings. Merton grinned as he watched her swing back and forth and he hid the roses for her behind his back. He walked up to the swings and Lita swung to a stop.  
"Having fun?"  
"Now that you're here, yeah."  
Merton pulled the roses out from behind him. "These are for you."  
Lita took the rose and sniffed them. "They're beautiful, thank you."  
"Not a beautiful as you." Merton replied.  
Lita blushed slightly.  
"No way she's the snake girl." Merton thought.  
The two spent the day together playing on the playground, skipping stones in the lake and trading movie trivia back and forth.  
"Hey, I was going to ask earlier, but didn't get the chance. What's with the rose quartz?"  
"It's been passed down in my family for centuries."  
"A talisman?" Merton asked, remembering what he had read, that some natural were snakes wore a talisman of rose quartz.  
"I guess you could say that." she nodded.  
"May I?" he asked.  
Lita took off the necklace so he could see it.  
Merton turned the stone over. On the back was a small engraving of a snake.  
"Or maybe she is." he thought.  
"Hold up your hair, I'll put it back on."  
Merton stepped behind Lita as she pulled up her hair. Merton fastened the chain and gently kissed the nape of her neck.  
Lita's eye widened slightly and she felt her fangs extend slightly.  
"No! Not now! Not now!" she yelled at herself, digging her nails into her palms. Swallowing, she calmed down and turned to face Merton.  
"What? Did I do something wrong? You froze there for a second."  
"No, you just caught me off guard for a moment, that's all."  
She smiled and kissed Merton back. "Mmmm... That was nice." she whispered.  
"Yeah." Merton whispered back, wrapping his arms around her.  
  



	3. Finding Out

Later that night, Lita was in her room when she heard a knock at the door.  
"Come in." she called.  
The door opened and her father walked in.  
"Hi dad."  
"Hey sweetie how was your date?" her father asked, sitting on her bed.  
Lita smiled dreamily. "It was wonderful. Merton bought me roses." she said, running a finger across the petals.  
Lita's dad smiled. "I'm glad you like him Lita, but you can never-"  
"Tell him what I am. I know." Lita finished.  
"Exactly." her father said, as he left.  
"Trust me, I know." Lita whispered as she hopped out the window.  
Meanwhile in the lair, Merton was looking up more information on were snakes. He found the engraving on Lita's necklace on the net, thanks to a friend he was chatting with.  
  
Rei_Cat2000: That the one? Pretty old, dates back to Egyptian times.  
Goth Warrior: Thanks. Anything else you can tell me?  
Rei_Cat2000: According to legend, the snake goddess bit a human and infected the human with her venom.  
Goth Warrior: Sounds like a vampire or werewolf.  
Rei_Cat2000: ~nods~ Yeah. Anything else you need Goth Warrior?  
Goth Warrior: No, I don't think so. I'll e-mail you if I do.  
Rei_Cat2000: All right. See ya later.  
Goth Warrior: Bye.  
  
Merton logged off.  
"I think it's time I paid Lita a visit." he said, grabbing his coat and shutting the door behind him.  
Merton was walking past the cemetery when he saw Lita. Or at least from the back it was Lita.  
"Hi Lita." he said from behind her.  
Lita spun around. Now that she was facing him, he saw that her eyes were slitted, she had fangs and her skin was becoming snake like.  
"Why didn't you tell me? You could've trusted me." he whispered.  
"I don't want you to be hurt or killed because of me." Lita replied, the words hissed past a forked tongue.  
"I don't understand. What do you mean 'hurt or killed'?"  
Lita smiled sadly. "Someone in Salem found out what my family was. They hunted us like animals and killed my mother."  
"Oh Lita. I'm so sorry." Merton said hugging her.  
Lita smiled and kissed him.  
"I've never kissed anyone with a forked tongue before."  
"Different isn't it?"  
Merton nodded. He tilted Lita's chin so he could look into her eyes.  
"Trust me Lita. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you. I love you."  
"I love you too and I want to believe you but-" Lita stopped as she tasted the air with her tongue. Her eyes widened. "Oh god! Merton, you gotta get out of here!"  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
"My dad and bother are coming and they're angry with me. Please go!"  
"I'm not leaving you."  
"Merton please! If you love me like you say you do, then please go!" Lita pleaded.  
"No."  
"Yes! If you don't they'll kill you."  
Merton gave her a look. "Fine. But I'll be back with help." he said, as he left the cemetery.  
Merton ran to a payphone and dialed Tommy's number.  
"Please be there, please be there." he mumbled.  
Mrs. Dawkins picked up the phone. "Dawkins residence."  
"Hi Mrs. Dawkins, is Tommy there? This is Merton."  
"Hi Merton. No Tommy's not here. He's at The Hungary Bucket."  
Merton spazed. "Great, thanks. Bye!" he ratted off and hung up.  
  
  



	4. Meet my Family

Merton ran over to the Hungary Bucket. He saw Tommy sitting outside with a bucket in front of him.  
"Tommy!" he gasped, breathing in. "Ya gotta help me."  
"What's wrong?" Tommy asked, quickly swallowing the last of the chicken.  
"It's Lita. You were right she's the snake creature. She needs help now!"  
Merton dragged Tommy, who still had a chicken leg in one hand, back towards the cemetery.  
"Her family is a bunch of were snakes. The reason her family moved here is because back in Salem, some one found out about them and hunted them. It ended in her mom's death. Her brother and father know she told me and are coming for her. Tommy, help her please!"   
The two rounded the corner just in time to see Lita, in full were snake mode, be thrown through the cemetery entrance.  
"Lita!!" Merton screamed, running up to her. He noticed that she was scratched up and bleeding a little and helped Lita up.  
Lita curled her tail under her as she stood up.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine. Move." Lita said, pushing him out of the way.  
Lita's brother Mark, and her father slithered out of the cemetery. Both of them were marked like Lita, but bigger. Mark's eyes were amber and Lita's father's were like hers.  
Lita stood in front of Merton and Tommy and hissed loud enough for their ears to ring slightly.  
"Stay away from him." she growled, eyes glittering dangerously.  
"You told him about us. He has to die." Mark shot back.  
"He's no use to you Lita. You wouldn't be able to breed with him." her father pointed out.  
Merton's face went even paler then it already was when he heard what Mark said. His eyes widen and he was sure his heart had skipped a beat or two.  
"Breed?" he thought. "What the hell is he... oh wait, I get it now."  
"I don't care. I won't let you hurt him."  
"Then you'll die with him." her father stated simply.  
"You'd kill your own daughter to protect yourselves?" Merton asked, seething.  
"She isn't my daughter anymore thanks to you."  
"You'll have to go through me." Tommy growled, and wolfed out.  
  
  



	5. Um...Can't think of a title.

"A werewolf?" Mark asked. "Well, well little sister, you sure to keep interesting friends."  
Lita glared and hissed at him. She had heard of the Pleasantville Werewolf and was a little shocked to find that it was Tommy, but she didn't let it show,  
Merton slipped his hand into Lita's, not surprised that her hand was cool compared to his, and squeezed her hand.  
Lita squeezed back.  
Lita's father ignored all of this and looked directly at Lita. "Lita Lynn Chylde, you're accused of telling a mortal about us. The punishment is death."  
Merton growled when he heard this and launched himself at Lita's father. Lita and Tommy tried to stop him.  
"No!!" he shouted.  
Lita's father caught him in mid air and yanked him in close.  
"Did you really think you could hurt me?" he whispered.  
"Well I thought I'd give it a shot..." Merton replied offhandedly.  
"You wish." he shot back, throwing Merton aside.  
Both Tommy and Lita cried out Merton name as he flew through the air and landed with a sickening thud in the cemetery.  
They ran over to see if he was all right. They found him crumpled up in front of a few tombstones.  
Tommy gently rolled him onto his back.  
"Merton? Come on, wake up." Lita said.  
Tommy shook Merton as gently as he could. "Merton!!" he growled.  
Merton's eyes fluttered open and he groaned. "Did anyone get the license of that semi that hit me?"  
"Are you all right?" Lita asked, cradling his head.  
"Yeah. As soon as the world stops spinning."  
Lita leaned down and gently kissed Merton's cheek.  
"Help me get him up." Tommy said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Red Satin Sheets and Dr. Merton

Author's Notes- Okay, I'm thinking of ending the fic the way it is now. Mostly because it just feels like the right ending spot.  
  
  
They helped Merton to his feet and Lita glanced at what used to be her family.  
"Get the hell out of here." she hissed. "I never want to see you in Pleasantville again."  
"You haven't heard the last of us."  
"We'll settle this later. You can get your stuff at home and get your own place."  
"She said get out." Tommy growled softly.  
The two shot one last look at Lita, transformed back to their human selves and left.  
"We should go. This is bound to attract attention." Lita said, transforming back to her human body in a shimmery blur.  
"Cool." Merton softly said.  
"Yeah. The last thing we need is T-N-T seeing you." Tommy agreed, un wolfing.  
The three walked, albeit slowly, back to the lair.  
Tommy and Lita gently deposited Merton on his bed.  
"You guys got a first aid kit around here?" Lita asked, as she helped Merton lay down and began unbuttoning his shirt.  
"Uh... Lita?" Merton started  
"It's just so I can get a better look at your injuries and see if any are serious." Lita responded, slipping his shirt off his body and seeing a dark blue/black bruise that had a ring of purple around it, forming on his ribcage.  
Tommy handed her the first aid kit.  
"Snagged it from upstairs."  
"Thank you." Lita replied, as she ran her hands gently over Merton's upper body.  
Merton jumped slightly at her touch. "Your hands are still a little cold."  
"Side effect from being a were snake." Lita rubbed her hands together. "Better?"  
Merton nodded and flinched when she brushed the bruise on his ribcage.  
"Sorry." Lita murmured, as she applied peroxide to some cuts. "Well no broken bones. Just some scrapes and bruises."  
"So you're a were snake, what's that like?" Merton joked.  
"It's okay. You're the one with a werewolf for a friend, what's that like?"  
Lita bandaged the cuts and scrapes.  
"It's exciting. It's fun."  
Tommy snorted softly at that.  
"Well okay, it's a matter of opinion." he amended.  
He saw the cuts on Lita. "Let me look at those for you." he whispered.  
"What about?" Lita inclined her head towards Tommy.  
Merton shrugged. "What about him?"  
"I heard that." Tommy shot back.  
Lita laughed softly.  
"Sorry." Merton replied.  
Tommy smiled. "It's cool. If you're ok, I'll leave you two alone."  
"I'm fine. What about you?" Merton asked.  
"I'll be fine. See ya two later." Tommy said, as he walked out, closing the door behind him.  
Merton got up and locked the door. "You can stay here for the night."  
"I was wondering what I was going to do about tonight. Thanks."  
Merton moved back to the bed and cleaned and bandaged the cuts on Lita's arms.  
"Am I missing any?"  
"I have one on my back, I think."  
Merton stood up and turned around to give her some privacy to change.  
Lita slipped off the shirt, wincing as it clung to her back slightly. She laid down on the bed on her stomach and swept her hair to the side.  
"You can look now." she called.  
Merton turned around and got a look at the cut slicing across Lita's back  
"Well?" she asked.  
"You've got a nasty cut across your back." Merton said, as he unhooked her bra to get a better look.   
The cut started at her right shoulder and went across her back to the left side of her rib cage. It oozed a little bit of blood still. Merton grabbed some cotton balls, dipped them in water, and began to blot at the wound to clean away the blood. After he had washed away the blood, he applied peroxide, which made Lita's eyes glow and her hiss until he blew on the cut to take away the pain, and anti-septic cream.  
He was bandaging the cut when he whispered. "I'm sorry."  
"What for?"  
"For everything. If you hadn't of met me, you'd still have your family and they wouldn't hate you."  
Lita turned around to look at Merton, wrapping a red satin sheet around her and sat up. "If I hadn't of met you, I wouldn't have one of the world's most wonderful men in my life." Her fingertips brushed Merton's lips. "I love you Merton, and I'm not sorry we met. I'm not sorry about any of it."  
"You should be." Merton said bitterly, pulling away and standing up.  
Lita felt a quick flash of anger and stood up, not realizing that the sheet had fallen.  
"Why the hell should I?" she snarled, her tongue becoming black, long and forked. She stalked over to him and looked him straight in the eye. "Tell me. Why?"  
"I don't deserve you and all of this is my fault."  
Lita snorted softly. "Oh. So it's your fault we met. It's your fault that you asked me out. It's your fault that I fell in love with you. It's your fault that I would willingly give up everything in my life and die for you and your best friend, and do it all over 100 million times just to protect you."  
She shook Merton hard.  
"Damnit Merton! I. Love. You. Only you're too much of an idiot to see that! I don't care if my family doesn't want me, all that matters to me right now is that I'm with you." she finished, running a hand through his spiky hair and making it stand up even more.  
"Do you mean that?" he asked, taking a hold of her hand.  
"I wouldn't say it unless I meant it."  
Merton moved to hold her and that's when Lita realized she didn't have the sheet. A quick look down confirmed this. She jumped slightly and pulled away, blushing darkly.  
"Um... Do you have a shirt I could barrow?"  
Merton laughed softly, his eyes sparkling. "Yeah."  
He walked over to his closet and pulled out a dark blue shirt that he was sure would hit Lita's at her knees, maybe a little higher.  
"Here." he said, handing her the shirt. "Bathroom's right there." he pointed.  
"Thanks and don't laugh at me."  
Merton tried to swallow his laughter, but a stray giggle or two escaped.  
Lita swatted at him as much as she dared. "Quite you." she mock growled, a faint smile on her lips.  
A few minutes later, she came out and saw that Merton had changed into a pair of blue cotton boxers.  
"You can take the bed." Merton said, as he took out an extra blanket and pillow from the closet.  
"You sure?"  
Merton nodded and began making up the sofa.  
"I'm sure." He turned out the lights.  
Lita curled up in Merton's bed, cuddling under the blankets. "Thanks Merton. For everything."  
Merton smiled in the darkness from the sofa. "You're welcome Lita." he whispered.  
  
  



End file.
